1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compensating sensor systems and methods for compensating such systems.
2. Description of the Background Art
Compensating sensor systems are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 6,828,546B2, U.S. Pat. No. 6,953,926B2, U.S. Pat. No. 6,384,379B1, U.S. Pat. No. 7,589,303B2, U.S. Pat. No. 7,378,641B2, WO2006094751A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,405,821B2. It is a significant problem of the state of the art to compensate sensor systems wherein the receiver sensitivity is not independent of the operating point of the system.
Depending on the operating point, the sensitivity might become very small or even zero. In the case of employing a photodiode as a sensor, the illumination with sunlight might lead to an over-modulation such that no usable signal can be generated by the sensor.
The present invention has been made in order to overcome the drawbacks of existing compensating sensor systems. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to describe a compensating sensor system that shows no over modulation within a certain operating range.